Tales of the Abyss: Comedy of Orange!
by Kanon58
Summary: Each ARC could have some ORANGE, Not lemon but you would enjoy this for sure. Read it you wont regret. Inspired by the Special Fondisk/skits, And Basically this is more for fangirls: LukexTear GuyxLuke AschxNatalia JadexLuke,AschxLuke etc...etc Read to know and Review! All character's might be included. [2014]


**This is a Funny Series which i got idea's on Tales of the Abyss Special Fondisk, and Skit's.**

**I thought of sharing my jokes. This is plain ORANGE [Orange means there is just 'something' but not really] Still confused? This is NOT Lemon, this is a FANSERVICE collection for fangirls!**

**Hope you Enjoy Laughing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss-Everything belongs to Namco Bandai Games Inc. etc etc~**

**ENGLISH SUCKS...I'll try to improve. No need for Flames. I don't need them.**

**If you had listen to Fondisk-It is clear that our character's will turn out to be funny so if it's OOC to you...well It was a 'joke' No killjoys please.**

* * *

Tales of the Abyss : Comedy of Orange!

**Orange 1: We are Connected!**

_['wareware wa tsunagatteiru!']_

* * *

Luke Fon Fabre dozing off wearily to the hot temperature of the sunlight. He's companion's forming a circle to talk about how the weather really makes them sweat. Speaking of 'talk' Luke was far off to his friends. He was here on the tree, back resting to the rough yet saver energy.

He barely heard his friend's words come into his ear. _'Stupid summer.'_ he cursed. Yet glad that he no longer had long hair or else it will really get very heavy on this condition.

Not until he heard Tear, "Ah, i'm feeling hot. Very hot today..."

It echoed to the latter,_ "Tear...Feeling...feeling..Hot..?"_

And so then there his imagination trigger to that line. _"Hot...Hot"_

**_Imagination_**

**Tear:** Look...

She turned around him and her clothes falls to the ground. Naked.

**Tear:** Luke, i feel so hot...)))

He felt his nose drip some red liquid.

_"Ahh!"_ He mentally screamed, _"No,No Luke, Stop. You must'n!"_ But it kept coming to him, it kept coming through his mind. He ran off to cool his head, i doubt if that would help._ 'Blame this stupid heat!'_

He hold his head trying to shake away those stuffs, _those pervert thoughts._ He inhale and exhale when a voice cut him in his concentration.

"HEY YOU STUPID REPLICA!"

The boy turned around fast to see his Original, Luke formed an open wide smile, "Asch!"

But Asch ignored his friendly greeting, _seriously why sound so happy_? So Asch took a step forward fast to meet their faces close.

"Listen **Dreck**, for i will only say it once." he sound very dark making Luke wonder what did he do again to make him angry. Asch roughly grabbed his collar and spat words which was obvious.

"Have YOU FORGOTTEN our minds are CONNECTED?!" Luke raised his left eyebrow confused. As Asch continue to explain. "Quit Thinking weird stuffs! It keeps BOTHERING ME, DISTRACTING ME, in busy times!"

This is when Luke gasp in realization, Asch released him as he step back in fear, "A-Asch...You don't tell that.."

Asch smirked with tint of evil, "That's right." but his face turned grumpy again asual. "I CAN SEE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. I CAN FEEL YOUR FEELINGS YOU DAMN REPLICA!"

Struck in horror Luke. "NOOO!" he screamed.

Ignoring his replica's sweat drops, Asch continued. "If you don't stop thinking such stuffs. I'm going to tell that woman Tear about your imaginations.. around her." that shoots clearly that he is in trouble, Luke grabbed Asch shoulders and begs, "Please Asch! Don't!"

But Asch slapped his hands away ."Tche!",more irritated than ever. Really this stupid replica getting on his nerves he thought. "Oh shut up you Dreck! You..You stupid Replica! Replica! Replicaaa!"

Luke made an aburt halt, Eye's turning glassy as he stared so doomed into his original, but later turned out that it was something else. _'Hurt'._

It played endlessly on his head.

_**ReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplica**_

_**ReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplica**_

_**ReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplica**_

_**ReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplica**_

_**ReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplicaReplica.**_

Asch watched his reflection still annoyed. However his annoyance vanish when Luke's eyes drips some colorless liquid. _Tears._

Sniffs, Luke covered his face and turned his back, "A-Asch...you don't ..." he turned his head slightly to see Asch dumbfounded reaction. "You don't have to tell me everysingle day that i'm just your...your replica."

Bulls-eye.

Luke caught him off guard, Asch hid his furious blush._ 'Damn, why the hell he looks cute now?!'_ save those puppy eyes. Asch made a sound on his throat, collecting himself. "O-oi...Dreck..." He called out but Luke kept on sobbing, all he could see is Luke's back.

He sighed in defeat, "Stop Crying." he still sound cold but not heavy anymore. "I'm not going to tell Tear. Ok?" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, un aware that behind Luke's sobbing back...

Luke was actually grinning. _"bleh."_ he stick out his tongue, knew he tricked Asch by doing self pity.

It was Luke's victory.

* * *

**The End.**

**I must repeat, the jokes were all inspired from Fondisk and Skits of Tales of Abyss. Can't explain the picture very well so imagine it as a drama CD please :)**

**Btw, this is actually a funny comic i made on my tumblr. If you want to see it just go to my profile and you'll see my tumblr link. Thank you :3**

**Hope you had enjoyed. ^^**


End file.
